Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay. Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! Moderators Edeslash - Random mod that came in and declared to be mod of the room, he didn't back down, and grabbed imidiate respect from the few people in the room that can stand mods. Eventually the others grew to like him, but would seemingly vanish later on. JesseMH8 - A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Cylomar - According to the last entry of him, he's just another one of those mods that wanted to control the chat, but failed, and he's still around because no one really hates him, like Edeslash. Dvice - Brought in on a modcall one day, he was introduced to this room around the same time as Cylomar and JesseMH8 and was instantly popular with many of the regular members. Gnarly Has Made It To Google! Look! (implying that Google acts like a stalker and takes note of anything that is added into any site anywhere on the internet and makes it able to be searched up. Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska. 123ma: AngelLovesYou: 'She is hyper active!, very clumsy, quirky, and a bit creepy. She love everyone and loves to hug <3 you should talk to her plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! and yes before anyone asks, her real name is ANGEL! 'applesarblu: ' 'Avenger777: Buddy3345677: 'Funny, sweet, always talking, loved by a lot, hated by a lot, caring, LOVES LMFAO and is totally random, XD 'Dayovernight: ' 'Fang04: Frost_Wolf: 'Funny, Sweet, caring, and down right legit personality one of the few people that can make you laugh when you are at your lowest. :D 'gammaflux: 'Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. 'GoldenSouL: Goosebagel: Gram_Cracker: graveyard890: HaloCatLove: 'The caretaker of the chatroom. a girllllllllll. DX 'HotHouseBarrel2: 'Son of jcalm. HHB is the sensitive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. This was created by God himself. 'ilovetomska: jcalm: 'The guy you may hate or love. Also the best YouTuber on Kongregate. Is also HotHouseBarrel2's dad. 'Kade1234: kale7: '''An awesome and creative person. Get to know her. :D She is very pretty, and is the awesomess person in Gnarly Argle Ska other than HotHouseBarrel2 (this edit was made by God himself) '''Kmac198: lillyfrogXD: NaomiCain: Nyan_cat__: Oaktree: PinkXphie: PrincessS7: qftcu: Reborn1234: StevenWolfeh: My description is too big to fit in here bro, breif explenation: (They = the other names on this list) THEY ALL... *white kitty walks past everyone's path* GET CUPCAKES!!!! <3 @u@ Powers: Being Japanese, no dip sherlock @u@ stripysky: Sultan101: xRacingHeartx: 'F***ING HILARIOUS XD!!!! She is sweet, caring, and loves to talk to people. (Don't hit on her she is taken XD by buddy.) 'Zachbrew: (and many more that will soon be listed, theres a few I forgot to list, feel free to add descriptions) (last update) 9-22-2012 1:11 AM (@u@) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners